


67 Hours

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coercion, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Lingerie, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Murder Husbands, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Based on prompts from 1 million words over on Livejournal:We have 67 hours left until 2020 is gone from everywhere on the planet. 100 words for each of the next 67 prompts!Iswear, these are ALL 100 words according to my LibreOffice! I hope it hasn't been too much of a pain getting loads of notifications - let me know if it needs any new tags! Happy New Year!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 61
Kudos: 53





	1. 67 Drabbles for 67 Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinka/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> I'll try to put any necessary warnings at the beginning of each drabble, as well as pairing if I can. Let me know if you think anything else needs to be tagged!

[ ](https://imgur.com/R6mQHUK)


	2. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Kira

She had always thought of him as slightly – well, _distant_. She wouldn’t say that he didn’t like her – just that he never really seemed to have anything to say to her. When things went to hell in a handbasket and he saved her life – risking his own in the process – she accepted that he might realise she existed. And then, one night, when it looked like all was lost and he told her how he truly felt about her – their kiss bridged the distance between them like nothing else in the world would ever matter again. No more distance.


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

Of course Peter found it incredibly funny – he had a sick sense of humour like that! Stiles was the one left to explain to Scott that when two people liked each other – _like that_ – that sometimes it didn’t matter what sex they were. It was about who they were as a person. 

Their relationship wasn’t news to anyone else – they had all read the signs, heard the banter, laid bets on _when_ not if. But leave it to Scott to make Stiles have the world’s most awkward bees and the bees talk! It was worse than having to tell his Dad!


	4. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson & Isaac

It was all fun and games until someone got paralysed by accident and Derek was left babysitting a sulking kanima and his victim. 

Derek glared at Jackson, vibrating with his unhappiness with the entire situation. But Jackson was paying him no attention whatsoever. He was sat with Isaac’s head in his lap, his insults sounding more and more like endearments and reassurances as time went by and the beta didn’t awaken. Derek realised if this hadn’t happened, he would never have found out just how the arrogant young man _really_ felt about Isaac.

He preferred murder and mayhem to this!


	5. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia & Erica

Lydia’s hand trembled as she held the letter, unable to bring herself to open it. 

“You know what it’s going to say – we _all_ know what it’s going to say,” Erica said, nudging Lydia’s elbow. “Just open it so we can celebrate already.”

“But – what if it isn’t that? What if I haven’t won?” Erica gave a laugh – a true laugh that made her eyes crinkle at the edges and her entire face come alive. Enraptured as always by the way her lover looked when she was happy, Lydia opened the envelope and read: _Congratulations on winning the Fields Medal_! 


	6. Parameter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski

“Do you think you can stick to this? Because if you can’t – “

“Stiles – will you please just go? You’re gonna be late and you know how Peter gets about flying!” Noah said, scowling at his son.

“Dad – for the last time, I am **not** leaving you if I can’t trust you with this! Just because I’m going on vacation with Peter doesn’t mean that you get to ruin your diet! Now – can you accept the parameters in the power-point presentation I gave you or do I need to call in Melissa?”

“You do know that **I’m** the parent, right?”


	7. Overall

“Well, overall, I think that went really well,” Malia said, smiling at Scott. He was staring at her, his mouth open, his expression one of shock. “What?”

“Malia – you told them if they didn’t like the terms of the treaty and chose to break them that you’d hunt them down and eat them!” Scott exclaimed.

“Well, I didn’t mean literally! Stiles told me I needed to be firm but fair. I think it was more than fair that I was offering them a head-start.” She patted Scott’s shoulder. “This is why you need me as your enforcer – you’re too soft!”


	8. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

“That’s not a fair trade,” Stiles said, eyeing Peter with a jaundiced eye.

“Whatever do you mean?” Peter waved his sock in Stiles’ direction. “I lost an item of clothing – a sock is an item of clothing.”

“Peter – the last game I lost, I had to remove my pants – I am down to just my boxers while you sit there almost fully dressed! Are you so determined to win that you’re not getting the point of this?” Stiles crawled over the table and planted himself in Peter’s lap. “We are playing strip poker – the idea is to get naked – quickly!”


	9. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Isaac (with a push from Erica)

“This is **not** a cafe AU story, and we are not in a work of fiction! I am not going in there and asking him for his number in a clumsy fashion just to furnish your fantasies!” Derek protested, pushing Erica away.

“But Derek!” she whined. “This is the _perfect_ opportunity! He loves that cheesy shit – I guarantee you – he’ll be eating out of your hand!” 

Derek looked through the coffee-shop window at Isaac working behind the counter, wondering if he was really considering his beta’s suggestion. Giving a heavy sigh, he reluctantly turned back to the grinning girl.

“Fine!”


	10. Publicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia _trying_ to talk to Peter!

“Peter – contrary to your opinion, not **all** publicity is good publicity!” Shoving the newspaper in his direction, Talia put her hands on her hips and awaited her brother’s response to the article. 

Peter read the page swiftly, a grin crossing his face. 

“They managed to get my good side for the picture at least,” he said, handing it back to her.

“That’s all you have to say? They caught you and Stiles half naked in the bathroom at the auction! Couldn’t you wait until you got home?”

“At least we were only half-naked – Stiles wanted all of my clothes off!”


	11. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

The sound of Peter’s ring-tone was loud in the quiet of the bedroom and Stiles groaned, grabbing Peter’s hair as he emerged from beneath the sheets. 

“I swear to God, if you stop now I will neuter you!”

“But Stiles – “

“NO! I don’t care what kind of emergency it is – _this_ is an emergency! Peter – we haven’t had sex in so long, I’ve forgotten what your dick looks like! And if you answer that call now, I guarantee you won’t get to see mine again for the next millennium!”

Peter merely grinned and lowered his head beneath the sheets.


	12. Environment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alive Hale Pack

“I’m really not sure this is the right environment for Liam to be in,” Mrs Dunbar said, looking around. Talia gave a heavy sigh, seeing her pack through a stranger’s eyes. Derek was wrestling with Peter; Laura was chasing a screaming Cora; Scott was wide-eyed listening to Stiles’ latest tall tale; and Boyd and Erica were making out with little regard to a potential audience. 

“I promise you, Mrs Dunbar, despite appearances, we really are quite respectable,” she said, ducking as Cora threw her shoe and it ricocheted over her head towards the house. “I’ll see you out,” she said.


	13. Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

“Is this how you normally attract an Emissary to work with you?” Stiles asked, running his hand up and down Peter’s sides.

“No – I’ve never tried this way before. Admittedly, the last candidate was a truly horrific-looking darach who tried to seduce my nephew with magic and we ended up slitting her throat and sacrificing her to the Nemeton,” Peter replied, rolling Stiles over onto his back and leaning over him. “I find I much prefer this method of interviewing candidates. Why – do you have a problem?”

Stiles grinned and pulled Peter’s head down towards his. “Hell no – interview away!”


	14. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, you can see this as Liam/Theo!

“Liam – I’m not sure I would class this as giving your full cooperation,” Scott complained, pushing his beta to one side.

“What? I said I’d help get Theo back to your place in one piece – I didn’t say he’d be comfortable!” Liam protested, standing aside as Scott opened the trunk and looked into the car. Theo was unconscious and it looked like Liam hadn’t even attempted to make him vaguely comfortable. 

Scott sighed and reached into the trunk to pull out the limp form.

“Now I know why Stiles says you two should just fuck and get it over with!”


	15. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles - and lingerie!

“Stiles – I have absolutely NO desire to know these details of you and Peter’s love life!” Scott protested, covering his ears with his hands and walking away.

“But – you’re my best friend in the whole world! Who else can I go to for this kind of advice!” Stiles replied, trailing behind Scott holding up his jeans. “Besides, you **owe** me after everything I listened to about you and Allison!”

“That was different – I wasn’t asking your advice on what kind of _lingerie_ to wear for her!”

“Just one look – to let me know if they make my ass look big!”


	16. Evoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

“I’m not sure what exactly you’re trying to evoke but – “

“Oh come on! This is just a bit of fun – look, it’s Halloween, no one will look twice at you!” Stiles argued, tying a huge bow on his red cape. He thought he looked quite fetching in his Little Red Riding Hood outfit, and Peter’s expression said he agreed.

“And what if I don’t wish to turn part of my nature into a trick for Halloween?” Peter said archly, appearing behind Stiles.

“How about I keep the outfit on when we get back from Trick or Treating?” Stiles offered.


	17. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Kira

“It’s antique lace – passed down from generation to generation,” Derek explained, handing the veil carefully over to Kira. 

“It’s beautiful but – “

“I think my Mother would have liked you to have it. I can’t imagine anything that would make her happier than knowing that I’ve found someone who makes me feel the way you do,” Derek interrupted, trying to articulate his feelings. “It was in the family vault for safe-keeping. I would be honoured if you would wear this when you become my wife,” he finished.

“I promise to handle it with care and reverence,” Kira replied, smiling softly.


	18. Inflate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson & Ethan

Ethan lay panting, chest heaving, sweat cooling on his body. He watched as Jackson got up from the bed and left the room, returning shortly with two bottles of water. He silently offered one to Ethan, an arrogant smirk on his face.

“What?” Jackson said when Ethan gave him a look.

“Nothing! It’s not like you need anything more to inflate that ego of yours!” he replied.

“It’s not my ego I want you to inflate!” Jackson fired back, sliding into the bed and straddling Ethan’s body. “But I’ll take that as the compliment it was obviously intended to be!”


	19. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott & Allison, but really Isaac and Stiles being snarky with each other!

“For God’s sake, it’s a weekend – we’re not going on a quest to Mordor!” Stiles griped, folding his arms over his chest and watching as Scott and Allison said their goodbyes.

Again.

“I think it’s kinda sweet,” replied Isaac, smirking in Stiles’ direction. “They remind me of a couple of puppies meeting in the park and making instant friends!” Stiles turned and gave Isaac a dark look. “What?”

“Just – what kind of analogy is that? I’m more used to you going grr argh, claws, kill!”

“Shut the fuck up – I can say nice things if I want to!” 

“Dick!”

“Douche!”


	20. Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

“NOOO!! I like the beard – I like the beard burn on my thighs – I adore the goatee – you cannot shave it off!” Stiles hung off of Peter’s shoulders dramatically, wrestling him for the razor.

“Stiles – really? It’s not like your bum-fluff – it’ll grow back in a matter of days!”

“Bum-fluff? I’ll have you know, I can grow a manly, mountain-man beard anytime I want to!” Stiles protested.

“Who are you kidding? Erica can grow more hair on her legs than you can grow on your face!”

“Just for that, I hope you slip and slit your throat!”

“Love you too!”


	21. Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 😭😭

”I’m sorry, Sheriff – there’s been absolutely no improvement.” Noah nodded at the doctor, not taking his eyes off his son. Or what was left of his son.

What he had always been terrified of had come to pass. Stiles had run with the wolves one time too many and was now paying the price. Wounds a wolf would have shaken off and now hope was fading.

“I hate to bring this up, but Stiles carried a donor card – “ The Doctor’s voice petered off at the look Noah gave him. “I’ll come back and talk to you about that later.”


	22. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson & Isaac

Jackson left his class and headed towards the cafeteria, even though he wasn’t hungry. It was proving harder to leave Beacon Hills behind than he had initially thought – how the hell had the Pack become so important to him in such a short space of time? And one member in particular if he was honest. 

_Not_ that he had ever received an indication that this particular person gave two shits about him.

Head down, he didn’t see the obstacle until he walked into it, scowling when he realised he had been knocked backwards by a person. 

“Watch it assh – ISAAC!”


	23. Audience

”Lord Hale has agreed to grant you audience,” the manservant said and Stiles got to his feet with Scott. 

“About time!” Scott said rudely, and despite knowing the stress his friend was under, Stiles wished he would be more respectful. They **needed** this boon from Hale! He moved towards the manservant, halting when he held up his hand.

“There appears to be some misunderstanding – he wishes to see him,” he said, gesturing towards Stiles.

“Just me?” Stiles gulped, his heart in his throat at the thought of facing the man known as the Dark Lord Peter Hale alone.

“Just you.”


	24. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Stiles

“Just take off the damned clothes and lie down,” Stiles said, glaring at Derek. 

“I said I’m fine!” Derek protested, but nevertheless tugged what remained of his Henley over his head. Stiles gulped, averting his gaze from the muscled torso on display. Despite the gaping wound on Derek’s side, it was hard not to be affected by his masculine beauty and knowing he would have to touch him. “I can’t get an infection – I’m a werewolf!”

“Yeah, well, let’s not test that, okay? Just – sit down and try not to be too big of a baby while I clean it!”


	25. Earthflax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one almost had me stuck!

“Unfortunately, it is a requirement for the spell otherwise I wouldn’t be requesting it.”

“But what the hell is earthflax?” Scott asked Deaton, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“It is a mineral that is very similar to – “

“Why the hell couldn’t you just say it was a special kind of asbestos?” Stiles complained, putting down his cell-phone. “Jesus, do you have to make everything so god-damn cryptic?”

“As Mr Stilinski says, it is a form of asbestos with fine, silky fibres. Predominantly found safely at the Nemeton,” Deaton admitted.

“Why does everything have to revolve around that fucking tree?”


	26. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

Peter dragged his soaking wet jacket off and threw it to the ground, scowling as he realised his clothing underneath was also sopping wet due to the storm. He moved towards the fireplace, relieved to see that the firewood was dry and should light with little difficulty. He turned to let Stiles know and froze, taking in the sight of the younger man stripping out of his clothes.

Arms stretched over his head as he pulled off his sweater, Stiles’ lean body was an enticing, long line of pale skin dotted with moles, his chest lean and muscular. 

Well, damn.


	27. Recover

Stiles struggled to recover his breathing, heart racing as he looked around. The Preserve was dark and menacing, the light of the full moon providing scant light for his human eyes. 

A long, undulating howl broke the surface, much closer than he had expected and he almost sobbed. No-one knew where he was – Scott had refused to take part in the foolishness of being in the Preserve on a full moon and his father was working.

He was alone with the entire Hale Pack chasing him. And only the good Lord knew what they would do when they caught him.


	28. Shop

It had sprung up overnight from nowhere, appearing in the middle of the High Street as if it had always been present. No-one had dared enter it as yet, but the villagers of Beacon Hills had petitioned Alpha Hale in fear of what it might be, and she had sent her brother, the Pack’s Left Hand, to investigate. 

Peter would not have bothered with such a lowly complaint if he hadn’t caught a glimpse of the shop-owner whilst riding by: a lithe, lean young man with brown hair, moles dotting his skin, amber eyes shining with witch-light. He was – intrigued.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Argent & Peter

“It would appear that you have me at a disadvantage,” Chris finally admitted, scowling when Peter smirked at him before taking a sip of his brandy.

“Oh, most definitely. And just think, Christopher – when last I propositioned you, you said that hell would freeze over before you would bend before one such as I.” Peter got to his feet, coming to stand in front of Chris. “Perhaps you should have considered all of the skeletons in your family closet when you cast aside my interest so precipitously.”

“What do you want, Peter? “

“Strip for me – and make it interesting.”


	30. Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Argent, Stiles & Peter

Christopher walked around the boy, taking in his lean frame, the unusually pale skin, intelligent eyes that watched his every move. When Peter had said that he wanted to purchase a pleasure-slave from the Beacon Hills market, Christopher had not seen the appeal – if they wanted a third, they could simply demand a staff member be sent to their room.

But now he had seen the specimen Peter had chosen, he could understand why the other man had insisted that they attend the auctions that day.

“Have him washed and sent to the mansion this evening,” he stated, walking away.


	31. Analyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Stiles

“We don’t need some FBI drone coming in and trying to take over!” Derek protested, throwing himself into the chair opposite his mother’s desk. 

“Derek – “

“No, seriously! What do they ever do for us? They come in, fuck things up, then walk off and we’re left to pick up the pieces!”

“Derek – “

“What – he’s going to come in, read through the files and hey presto, find our serial killer?”

“Derek – “

“I think what your mother – and Alpha – is trying to tell you is that the FBI Analyst is standing right behind you. Hi – my name is Stiles.”


	32. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

“You know, we’ve put this movie on _three_ times, and I still don’t know what happens in it,” Stiles muttered against Peter’s lips. He smiled as Peter pulled away only to drag Stiles shirt off over his head, returning to begin teasing his nipples with biting kisses.

“Was it something you really wanted to watch, sweetheart?” Peter murmured, his hands sliding down towards the waistband of Stiles’ jeans. Stiles gasped as with casual strength, Peter tugged the button off of the denim, teasingly sliding down the zipper. “I can stop if you would _really_ like me to!”

“Hell, no – “


	33. Drama

Jackson sidled into the training room, joining Isaac on the benches at the side and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the tub in his lap, avoiding the swat aimed at him. He watched with avid eyes as Derek slammed Scott onto the ground, wincing as the younger man barely avoided the vicious kick aimed in his direction.

“What’s the drama this time?” he asked.

“ _Apparently_ McCall left Stiles vulnerable during the last fight – Derek’s teaching him a lesson.” They both let out a gasp of sympathy as Derek pulled Scott to his feet before slamming him down again.

“Sweet!”


	34. Deteriorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and feral wolfman Peter

Stiles peeked through the railings at the werewolf, scared but fascinated. He looked completely normal – almost human apart from the gleaming blue eyes and the wicked claws.

“Come away, Stiles,” his father called but he remained where he was. The werewolf was watching him, a cold, calculating, menacing look in its eyes as it observed him through the tangle of dark hair. “Your stock is deteriorating, Finstock – there’s nothing here I want,” Noah stated.

“Daddy! I want that one!” Stiles said.

“What?”

“That one – I want that one!” He pointed at the werewolf, excitement thrumming through his veins in anticipation.


	35. Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe McCall facing off with the Sheriff

Noah gave Rafe a level stare, allowing a little of his contempt to bleed into his expression.

“And you expect me to do what exactly?”

“You’re his father – do something about him!” Rafe whined.

“Agent McCall – I say this with no little pleasure – but whatever my son is up to within the FBI that is causing you such discomfort is no doubt _just_ within the lines of the law. Now, if Stiles **is** making life difficult for you, I can only give you one piece of advice.”

“And what’s that?” Rafe replied, jumping to his feet. 

“Get used to it.”


	36. Exploration

Stiles twisted his hands to grab at the rope, trying to catch his breath as his legs were separated. The softness of the sheets beneath him gave him no friction to work with and his skin felt ultra-sensitive in the coolness of the room. There was silence from behind him and he turned his head slightly to see Peter staring at him with a rapt expression.

“Peter – “

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Just how in-depth is this exploration going to be?” he asked, yelping when Peter’s hands grasped the cheeks of his ass and slowly pulled them apart.

“Oh, _extremely_ in-depth, darling!”


	37. Happen

“How could you let this happen?” Jackson shrieked, staring at Ethan with accusing eyes.

“ **Let** this happen? Those hunters broke in and attacked me – what else was I meant to do?” Ethan protested, looking down at the floor and seeing the numerous shards of fancy glass lying on the ground. “Babe – it was the first thing that came to hand – I swear!”

Jackson sighed, a resigned expression crossing his face as he came over and pulled Ethan into his arms.

“I always knew you didn’t like that vase my parents bought us – that’s why you used it as a weapon!”


	38. Redeem

Stiles struggled with the bonds holding him in place, twisting futilely on the bed. The door opened and Peter walked in, a smirk on his face as he stared at Stiles.

“Look, Peter – it’s not too late! I won’t tell Scott – or anyone! Just – let me go!”

“Why would I do that after I went to all of this effort to get you here?” Peter stated, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his hand down the naked skin of Stiles’ leg. “It’s too late to try to redeem me, Stiles. I have everything I want right here.”


	39. Crutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles

Stiles watched as Scott talked with his latest girlfriend. Ever since Kira had gone to join the Skin-Walkers, Scott had been going through women like they were going out of style. It was frankly embarrassing and more than a little bit skeevy, especially as the latest one looked a little too much like Allison for anyone’s comfort.

“I refuse to be a crutch to your ego – which _, unfortunately,_ is the largest thing about you!” the girl screamed before stomping off. Ouch! With a sigh, he got to his feet. Guess it was time for the ‘I’ve been dumped again’ ice cream!


	40. Proper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter

“I’ll sort you out good and proper!” Peter threatened, failing to catch Stiles as he made it to the door of the cloakroom.

“Only if you manage to catch me, old man!” Stiles taunted, opening the door and crashing straight into Talia.

“Oh for goodness sake! It’s Laura’s wedding reception! Can’t you two keep your hands off each other for half a day?” she complained and Stiles did his best to look apologetic. Unfortunately it was completely ruined when she stood back and said, “Stiles, you might want to do something about that – _stain_ on the front of your pants!”


	41. Marsh

“I didn’t even **know** there was marsh-land in the Preserve!” Stiles complained as he failed, once again, at pulling his wellington boot out of the mud that was trying to eat it.

“Will you stop complaining?” Scott said, struggling not to drop the samples they had managed to obtain for Deaton.

“I’m almost positive that he didn’t need this shit, you know! I’m sure he did this to pay me back for that mess up you made neutering that poodle!”

“You were talking to me and I neutered a prize-winning breeding poodle, Stiles!” Scott retorted, squelching off in a huff.


	42. Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Argent & Isaac

Isaac closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift, the cool water of the pool holding him afloat as he lay back and just let himself feel. Footsteps and he opened his eyes, lazily watching as Chris placed their drinks on the table next to the lounging chairs. 

“You coming in?” he finally asked when Chris just stood looking at him. 

“I’m just enjoying the view – it’s peaceful,” Chris replied and Isaac smiled. The peace was hard-won – leaving Beacon Hills had been hard, especially as they had been facing yet another fight. But they had found their way out. 

Together.


	43. Fastidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia watching Stiles and Peter

Talia watched her brother and his fiance as they joined the rest of the Pack for lunch. Stiles had made so much difference to Peter’s life, to how he behaved and interacted with the other members of the Pack. 

Peter was no longer as aloof from his family. It just wasn’t possible for him to maintain his fastidious, almost clinical detachment when nearly every member of the family had caught him and Stiles up to no good at _least_ once. 

Listening to Peter laugh at something outrageous that Stiles was saying, she smiled to herself. It was a good change.


	44. Information - Stiles and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Peter - you knew I would get murder husbands in here somewhere!

Peter gripped the boy’s chin, his fingers digging in.

“All you have to do to make the pain go away is tell me what I need to know,” he said firmly, looking into the boy’s eyes and listening to his heart rate. The boy wouldn’t last much longer which was a damned shame because Peter had a feeling he wasn’t going to get the information out of him that he wanted. No, **needed**.

“Let me have a go,” Stiles said, snapping the secateurs in his hand together menacingly. “I’ll get him to talk.”

“I do love to watch you work.”


	45. Part - Derek & Kira

“I don’t think that goes there,” Kira said quietly, barely managing to hold back her laughter. Putting the cribs up had turned into a marathon, with Derek refusing to read the instructions, using brute strength to force certain parts together – it was all very entertaining.

“Honey – are you laughing at me?” he said, getting up from the floor and coming over to where she was sat in the rocking chair. Pulling her gently into his arms, he deliberately rubbed his scruff against her cheek, making her giggle. “Fuck it, we’ll make the pack put them together as a bonding exercise!”


	46. Wedding - Erica/Boyd, Laura, Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about Erica and Boyd but this ficlet is Talia and Laura

“Don’t you dare cry!” Laura warned her mother, knowing it was futile. Talia had been holding back the waterworks for hours now and she knew it was just a matter of time. 

It was understandable. With everything to do with the Argents and then the Dread Doctors attacking Beacon Hills, it had been a tough year. Boyd and Erica finally tying the knot was one of the best things that had happened for all of them, a much needed celebration. 

“She just looks so beautiful – we almost lost her and now – “

“Oh mother!” she said, handing over the tissues.


	47. Pay - Stiles/Peter, OMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a simple kidnapping...

“Did you hear that?” Rowan turned to his partner, a cold chill going down his spine.

“It sounded like howling,” Trager said, stepping closer. “And it’s close – “

“Sounds like its time to pay the piper. I did try to warn you,” their hostage said, spitting out a mouthful of blood whilst struggling to a seated position. “I know you thought kidnapping Peter Hale’s partner was a simple money grab but you have **no** idea what you’ve got yourselves into. I’m _so_ looking forward to this!”

The door was smashed in, a blue-eyed monster appearing like a demon from hell...


	48. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General pack

“I’m just asking why all the scarves! Dude, it’s California!” Stiles said, rummaging through the bag of chips.

“Do I comment on what you wear?” Isaac replied, reaching over and yanking the bag out of Stiles’ hands. “Besides, we don’t **all** think that flannel is a legitimate fashion choice. Do you own any shirts that aren’t plaid?”

“I’ll have you know that I’m considered the height of sartorial elegance in some places!”

“Yeah, for lumberjacks maybe!” Stiles threw himself at Isaac and Erica narrowly avoided an elbow to the face.

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Boyd muttered.


	49. Worth - Derek and Scott schmoozing

“Nothing is worth this,” Scott muttered to Derek, pulling at the tie that felt like it was strangling him. 

“Just shut up and smile,” Derek said between gritted teeth, his face stretched in what was obviously meant to be a pleasant smile. “We need to make treaties with other packs so suck it up and act like the ‘True Alpha’ they’ve all come to see!”

“Alpha Hale, Alpha McCall – so pleased you could make it to our little shindig!” Kali said as she came towards them, the beautiful gown she was wearing looking a little incongruous with her bare feet.


	50. Deficiency - Stiles and Derek

“Were you dropped on the head as a child? I told you I was working on a plan!” Stiles scowled at Derek, struggling with the rope that bound his hands.

“Not as often as you obviously were! I told you not to follow me – I had this under control!” Derek snarled back, straining at the cuffs that held him against the chain-link fencing. “You must have a brain deficiency if you thought you wouldn’t be caught!”

“Ha!” Stiles exclaimed, having worked himself free and untying his feet. “You’re gonna have to eat your words now, Sour-Wolf – Stiles to the rescue!”


	51. Participate - Jackson and Lydia

“You know it wouldn’t kill you to take part!” Lydia snarked, giving Jackson a hard look.

“Lydia – “

“I’m merely saying – pretending that you don’t want to participate in their little puppy pile is ridiculous! We’ve all seen you as a giant murder-lizard as Stiles insists on calling the kanima – I don’t think they’re going to look down on you for wanting to be part of – whatever that is!” she said, nodding towards where the Pack were involved in what had started as a game of football but rapidly devolved into them all simply piling on top of each other.


	52. Elegant - Erica and Derek

Erica had never seen herself as a particularly elegant person. Lydia could pull off being all dressed up, acting like a queen expecting suitable devotion from her subjects. But Erica was far more likely to be in the middle of the fighting than doing – this. 

“Smile – you’re the most beautiful woman in the room and they all want to get to know you. You can do this,” Derek said to her quietly, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Now – let’s find out what we need to know and teach these fuckers not to mess with our Pack.”


	53. Queen - Derek, Stiles, Lydia

“And her – who is she?” Derek asked Stiles, staring at the glorious looking red-head as she stalked down the corridor. Joining a new school was always such a trial but at least this time he had someone willing to clue him in on all of the social cliques. It was making life at a new High School a little less brutal.

“That is Lydia Martin – Queen of the entire school, the most intelligent person in Beacon Hills and also the most lethal.” Stiles looked at him. “Don’t worry – you’re not alone. We’re _all_ just a little in love with her!”


	54. Tycoon - Stiles/Peter

“Must you be so arrogant?” Stiles griped quietly, watching as various people preened and grovelled at Peter as they made their way through the main office. 

“Stiles – I am a very successful business tycoon. Is it my fault they all want to worship at my feet?” Peter replied, nodding in greeting towards those he deemed worthy. “Besides – don’t you just **love** knowing that every single one of them would stab me in the back in a minute if they thought it would get them just one step closer to being successful?”

“I don’t know why I put up with you!”


	55. Shrink - Stiles, Deucalion

The room seemed to shrink, the distance between him and the menacing wolf not enough – nowhere near enough. Stumbling backwards, Stiles looked around him for a weapon, anything he could use to protect himself.

“Well, well – it looks like I’ve finally got you all alone. I never thought Peter Hale would be stupid enough to let you out of his sight, and yet here we are,” Deucalion snarled, his face a twisted mask of sadistic pleasure. “Are you perhaps regretting your words of bravado, little boy?”

Stiles stiffened his spine, determined not to show his fear.

“Bring it, blind boy.”


	56. Voter - Stiles and Derek

“Do I get a say?” Stiles interjected and Derek turned to him, scowling.

“Stiles – what makes you think this Pack is a democracy? You’re not voting in an election – I’m the Alpha and you do what I say!”

“Okay – all fine and good there – easy with the red eyes! I’m just saying – maybe throwing all of the Pack into what it most obviously a trap _might_ not be the best move!”

Derek gave a heavy sigh, knowing that if he didn’t let Stiles speak he’d probably never hear the end of it.

“Fine – go on, genius – what’s your big idea?”


	57. Test - Stiles and Scott

Scott squinted at Stiles, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out how to reply to Stiles’.

“Is this one of those friendship test things? Where whether I say yes decides if I’m a good bro or not?” he finally asked. Stiles huffed at him before rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous – I wouldn’t test you because I know you’d fail! I just want an honest answer. Danny will speak to you – whenever I approach he runs away!”

“So what am I asking again?”

“Am I attractive to gay guys!”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Stiles.”


	58. Pony - Stiles/Peter, Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very loosely part of the ['Only When Needed'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816900) verse but you don't have to have read that to read this.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to get her a pony? Every kid wants a pony – right?”

“Peter – you told Katya that she could have whatever she wants for her birthday and _this_ is what she wants!” Stiles said, packing juice, chips and sandwiches into the cooler. 

“Stiles – “ Peter whined, on the verge of stamping his feet. 

“Nope – not listening to any more whining! You’re acting like a toddler who hasn’t had his nap! One afternoon at the zoo won’t kill you, so put on your big-boy pants and go get our girl!” He smothered a laugh as Peter stomped away.


	59. Steep - Stiles, Deaton

“It can be a steep learning curve if it happens when a Spark is older, but I think you’re more than up to it,” Deaton said and Stiles nodded uncertainly. The manifestation of his spark at the age of nineteen had been a shock to everyone – there hadn’t been a real spark in Beacon Hills since his mother died. “You should be proud of your heritage, Stiles. I would be more than honoured to be your Mentor – I truly think you will make an excellent Emissary for the McCall Pack once you have completed your training. Trust in yourself, Stiles.”


	60. Impact - Chris/Peter/Stiles

The impact of the blow knocked Peter back and Chris scrambled to his feet, dashing towards the door. He could hear the wolf getting closer and realised he wouldn’t make it in time. Changing direction, he leapt over the sofa and ran towards the kitchen and the weapons available to him there. Claws scraping on the hardwood floors made him think briefly of how Stiles would react when he saw the damage they had wrought in such a short space of time but then Peter was on him and he tumbled to the ground.

“Okay, I give – you’re not fluffy!


	61. Main - Scott, Stiles, Erica

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to live in the main house with the rest of us,” Scott whined, giving Stiles puppy eyes. Erica leaned over and slapped Scott around the back of the head, causing him to cry out and tumble off the sofa. 

“Really? Are you that dumb?”

“What was that for?” Scott complained, climbing to his feet.

“They want to live separately on the grounds so that they can have wall-rattling, headboard banging sex without everyone else hearing them!” she exclaimed, giving Scott a frustrated look as Stiles laughed. 

“But – that hasn’t stopped you and Boyd!”


	62. Van - Jackson, Stiles

“I _knew_ you had the hots for me, Stilinski, but this is low even for you!” Jackson sneered, folding his arms over his chest. Stiles really wished that Jackson wasn’t even partially correct – he _did_ have a bit of a hate-boner for the guy, but that wasn’t what this was about.

“You’re killing people, dumbass – that’s the only reason I stole a police van to grab you!!” Blushing furiously, Stiles kicked out at Jackson, catching the other teenager on his knee. “You’re not even my type!”

“I’m **everyone’s** type!”

“You’re insufferable!”

“And yet, that doesn’t make it any less true!”

* * *


	63. No - Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski

“Your heart beat blipped – do you know what that tells me?” Peter’s voice was silky smooth, the smile on his face disquieting. Stiles tugged hopelessly at Peter’s grip, trying to escape.

“That maybe I’m scared because a mass-murderer has me in his grasp?” he snarked.

“No – it tells me that you’re not telling the _whole_ truth. Would you like to be my beta, Stiles? Would you like to be – under me?”

“Jesus, could you get any more skeevy? You’re like, old enough to be my Dad!” Stiles lied, blushing as Peter cocked his head and gave him a heavy-lidded look.

* * *


	64. Advantage - Chris Argent/Peter Hale

Chris pressed his advantage, tugging at the soft hair at the nape of Peter’s neck, delving deeply into his open mouth and tasting him. 

“Are we going to stop all of this pointless back and forth and just admit what we want?” he muttered, pushing forward with his hips so that Peter could have no doubt about Chris’s interest.

“Why, Christopher, are you trying to say that you’re prepared to roll around with one of the animals? Tsk tsk, what would your Daddy say?”

“I don’t give a fuck! What do you say, Peter? Want to come home with me?”

* * *


	65. Gutter - Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski

“You might say that you don’t have a choice but you really do,” the soft voice said, the blindfold enhancing his hearing so that it sounded like the softest velvet to his ears. “I could take you to bed, show you everything you’re missing, make you feel things that you’ve never felt before. The power of a wolf possessing you, owning you – it has to be experienced to be believed.”

“Or?” His voice was a scratchy whisper.

“Or I could take you back where I found you, leave you in the gutter to die like the rest of the humans.”

* * *


	66. Connection - Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski

“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to say that again – there seems to be something wrong with the connection!”

“You are such an asshole! You heard what I said but fine!” Stiles snapped, obviously having reached the end of his patience. “Come home, Peter, or I swear to God, I’ll travel to wherever you’re hiding in and drag you back myself! I love you, you complete asshole!”

“That was all that you had to do was say, sweetheart!”

“How did I fall for a dick like you?”

“Because no one else appreciates your asshole side as much as I do!”

* * *


	67. Experiment - Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey

Stiles moved his head back, disengaging from the kiss and looking down into Isaac’s eyes. The other teenager looked as stunned as he himself felt, his blue eyes full of confusion.

With a slight cough, Stiles tried to regain his composure.

“So does this little experiment help to answer your question? That you might be into boys just as much as you are girls?”

Isaac’s hand tightened on Stiles’ neck, leaning forwards so that their lips were almost touching.

“I don’t know, Stiles. I really think I might need to do a little more testing. Is that okay with you?”

* * *


	68. End - Scott, McCall Pack, Roscoe!

Scott’s chest heaved with exhaustion, the wound at his side and scratch marks on his cheek stinging as sweat got into them. He turned to look at his pack members, regret flooding through him. So, this was how it ended – surrounded by the enemy, with no chance of survival. The sense of defeat was crushing, the feeling of failure heavy in his chest. He hadn’t wanted this for them – they had so much to live for.

A crashing noise and a familiar blue Jeep smashed through the wall, knocking the hunters over like bowling pins.

“Yo, Scotty – need a ride?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Counting down until the end of 2020, I thought this might be a fun challenge to do!
> 
> Thanks for always being there, for commenting, for kudos, for being an engaged, engaging audience and encouraging me throughout this year. If I haven't gifted you a fic yet and you want me to try to implement a prompt, drop me a note in the comments!
> 
> Stay Safe, Stay Well and Stay Kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
